


It's Fine

by pintowrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintowrites/pseuds/pintowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Felix's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Fine

"Shut  _up_ , Felix."  
  
He likes Peter like this, when he's got him so worked up that the authority tries to creep out. It doesn't work, not on Felix. Peter's pink cheeks and the bite marks on his lower lip speak volumes over his falsified dominance, over the ruse he tries to enact.   
  
"Fine, that'll be easy with your cock in m-"  
  
" _Felix..!_ "  
  
Felix supposes, he  _hopes_ , that he's the only one who gets to see Peter like this; undone, pink in the cheeks,  _shy_ , and submissive while trying so hard to be the opposite. He revels in it while he sucks on Peter's throat and palms his groin.  _This_  is just for him, and that throaty gasp an octave higher than Peter probably would have preferred it to be is his and his alone.   
  
He spares him any further teasing (though he doesn't always) and crouches down in front of him, tugging at the leather strap on his belt which is always tucked into the fourth hole. He's gotten good at removing it, quick and adept because Peter never has the gall to take it off himself. It's fine, it really is.   
  
When it's finally off it just takes a swift tug on the hardy material of his trousers to pull them down around his ankles. His grin is cheeky and he stares up at Peter, though he doesn't get any eye contact in return. Most days he'll get a second or two before Peter looks at the ground, the sky, the trees, or closes his eyes completely and turns red in the face. Sometimes he even whines his name, exasperated at being teased and stared at and kissed all over.   
  
Felix snags Peter's length, more than happy to spring to attention without the rough confines of his trousers. It's small, marginally so compared to his own, but still fine.   
  
"Look, it's happy to see me."   
  
He's a relentless tease, some days. Peter is quick to call him out on it in a poor attempt to get him to cut it out, spare his own embarrassment. The ideal time for Peter is entirely quiet. The ideal time for Felix is very far from.   
  
"Fe _lix,_  st-..!"  
  
It was his turn to cut Peter short with his mouth on his cock, which just barely brushed the back of his throat.  
  
Peter didn't last this way, which Felix took as a compliment. He sucked and kissed and dragged his tongue down Peter's cock until Peter had his hands fisted into his hair, until he was squeezing his eyes shut and sucking on his lower lip to muffle the noises that Felix heard anyway. He comes with a few intermittent jerks of his hips, hunched over and sweaty and spent.   
  
Felix swallows. He always swallows.  
  
He wipes his mouth on his sleeve and stays crouched while Peter continues to say nothing, avoid eye contact and busy himself with his hands, doing so many things and yet not much at all.   
  
It's fine, really. Felix tugs up Peter's trousers, finds the belt he tossed behind them and pulls it tight to the fourth hole. Always to the fourth hole.  
  
Today he kept quiet when he finally stood and brushed himself off, while Peter avoided eye contact and all of him turned pink, while Peter mumbled something incoherent about checking on Wendy, or Henry. Felix didn't catch which. And he goes, he always goes, and it's fine.   
  
They don't talk, and they won't talk, about this unspoken agreement; the relationship budding between them in secret. They won't talk about it until Peter pulls him aside, away from the group to a clearing or a cave or anywhere, anytime, they can be alone. They won't talk about it until Peter tugs on his shirt and kisses his neck and asks without asking, and Felix gives.  
  
They won't discuss it until Peter finds himself in Felix's tent that night, frustrated and needy and grabbing at Felix's shirt with the day's stories to tell.   
  
And it's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on LJ: http://pintowrites.livejournal.com/2187.html  
> Read it on tumblr: http://pintowrites.tumblr.com/post/71615921459/its-fine


End file.
